the Rains of Night
by RainOfThunder
Summary: Follow the story of Rainfire and Mossmask as their story is told! The Great War of the Clans is finally over and the clans are in peace but what happens when NightClan find more then clan cats on there territorys and a prophecy looms over the forest.
1. Prologue

The clearing was silent and the creek was still even the wind was holding its breath. Then screeches sounded from all over and masses of cats poured from the bushes trees and from over the mounds of earth that lead to the moors. They latched on tearing their opponents to shreds some where on the ground right at the beginning lifeless or dieing. Cats rush from injured cat to injured cat trying to save as many as they could.

Two cats battled like the legendary clans that roamed before FireClan, NightClan, MossClan, RippleClan, WillowClan, and BreezeClan. The taller one lunged and swiped a glowing white paw across her opponents shoulder, who retaliated by rearing up and slashing down tearing the blue and white she-cat's ear to shreds. The cats leaded forward and clashed into each other rolling in a big mass clawing each others pelt the she-cat got a holed on the other cats shoulder who reared up and fell over on top of the she-cat smashing her head between the ground and his shoulder.

The she-cat gasped and started to thrash unable to breath, and was just about to give up when a long-haired pure white tom crashed through the throng of cats leaped on the black tom with a screech that prised the air like shattering glass. He leaped on to the tom bowling him off the she-cat, he grabbedthe black tom by the throat just under the jaw and shook him back and forth before throwing him into a rock where he slumped to the ground the life flowed out of him onto the ground.

The white tom ran over to the she-cat and nuzzled her side, she cracked and eye open and the tom sighed with relief. And licked the she-cat's tattered ear. Her eyes opened up all the way and she looked up at the tom and pressed her nose to his muzzle. Her eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder.

"Cloudfoot look out!" She screeched but it was to late the massive cat landed on Cloudfoot's back where it cat clawed deep into his back, bite the back of his neck hard then throw him half way across the clearing. The massive cat smirked then was knocked off his feet and winded as the she-cat leaped on him with all of the fiery that started this war that had claimed so many already.

They tangled and fought with all their strength scaring each others pelts the she-cat was driving the the other way and with one final blow sent the cat running through the bushes. When the she-cat was about to turn around a small cat jumped on her back clawing feebly. This cat just out of the nursery she realized and batted small cat away and snarled at the small kit and it turned tail and ran back to camp.

She limped over to Cloudfoot and licked his wounds when she realized he was still alive.

"Someone get Sagewing now!" She screeched into the sky as Cloudfoot lay bleeding at her paws. A tabby she-cat bounded up beside her and stared to tend to Cloudfoot's wounds. "Will he be ok?"

"I don't know R-" Sagewing was cut off as a cat screeched and when they looked over they saw a small apprentice being attacked by three full grown warriors. The she-cat gasped as she recognized the small cat as her on kit and took off to its aid she leaded on the nearest one and flung it into a tree, then tackled the other one sending it running with a few hits and by the time she was finished with the third her kit was already dead.

She bent over the small apprentice and let out a long yowl of sadness. She flew around and charged into the battle again cutting all the enemies down in her path her heart aching with her loss. When the battle finally ended she went over and picked up the limp of her kit and walked over to Cloudfoot and laid her down. "I wasn't able to save her... I was to late." The she-cat whispered.

"It's ok at least you tried they will welcome her with open paws and shall look over her. When this is all over we will be with her again." Cloudfoot's voice trailed off and rain startedto fall steadily on the cats as they morned. NightClan picked up all of the their lost comrades and helped up the wounded the she-cat trailed at the end of her clan's line with her limp kit in her jaws. Took one last glance at the bloody scene and followed her clan.

* * *

Ok I didn't know how to discribe Sagwing so go to photobucket and type in follow me kid to find a pitcure of her and her apperintce, it is the first one out of six!

Her apperintce dosn't come in till later, she the taller one to!

Ok I don't think I will be continuing _Rogue of a Kit_ because I'm stuck and don't know how to continue it.

So who's the mystouis she-cat and will Cloudfoot die! What will happen! Find out next time in _the __Rains _of Night!


	2. New Appinteces

New Apperintice

Mosskit opened his eyes as the rays of sun light leaked through the branches of the nursery. He leaped up with joy when he remembered that he was becoming an apperntice today. He Ran over to a silver kit with white paws and jummped on her.

"Wake up Silverkit were becoming apperintces today! Wake up!" Mosskit squeaked as he landed on the small she-cat. Silverkit sprang to her paws with her fur on end and her bright blue eyes wide.

"Come on lets go out side and play Silverkit." Mosskit said tugging on his friends ear. And together they ran outside and started tusling, as they were play fighting they rolled past a ball of moss and they broke apart and started to toss back and forth. Silverkit cought the ball in midleap tossed the ball back over to Mosskit a bit to high so when he jumped for it sailed over his head.

Mosskit turned and raced after it when he ran in to something hard and fell backwards. He looked up to see the meanest, tallest, cat ever and to make things worst it was a she-cat. Her pelt was a sea blue and she had a white muzzle with a stip of white fur going up her head and down her back to a white tiped tail, her belly and neck where white to and white lines whent down the front of each leg to big paws that were also white.

The she-cat had one torn ear, claw marks on her shoulder, and across her belly, and multipul smaller scars over her body. Her unusully bright green eyes staired at Mosskit with unreadable eyes that made her even scarier. Mosskit with big eyes turned around and charged back to the nursery where his mother was coming out.

"Oh the eyes the burning eyes they burn!" He whailed as he skided across the clearing and behind his mom. Who laughed and pushed her son in front of her.

"Oh look at your pelt Mosskit the beautiful blue is covered in dirt." His mother freted. Mosskit looked around for Silverkit to see she was suffering the same treatment. When his mother was done his pelt glowed in the sun as it roes higher.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here benith the BlackRock for a clan meeting." A powerful molted tom with a white chest and belly yowled. But what Mosskit noticed most about him was the small swirl of colors on his chest that look like a snake head.

"Now get up there and shine." His mother said pushing him up on his paws and forward. Mosskit walked up to the leader with Silverkit by his side looking at the cat with awe.

They stopped in front of the leader and bowed their heads repectfully.

"Sliverkit please step forward." He meowed and Silverkit gingerly steped forward hardly able to contain her joy. "From this day forward untill she has yerned her warrior name this kit shall be called Silverpaw. And she shall be mentored by Scarpelt." The leader meowed.

A small cat with a solid brown pelt with black ear and tail tips, the spash across his eye that looks like a scar, and all white paws exsepte for one in the front which was black slinked out of the crowd to stand next to Sliverpaw.

"Scarpelt I hope that you will pass all your courage, loyolty, and strangth to this young apprenitc." The tom meowed as Scarpelt bent over to touch noses with Silverpaw.

"Mosskit please step forward," Taking the last steps to be infront of the leader Mosskit looked at the crowd around them to see which one was his mentor. "From this day forward untill he has erned his warrior name this kit shall be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor shall be Rainfire." the tom spoke the name with such deep resect that Mosspaw knew this cat was going to be awesome.

Looking for a tom that was as ferice looking as Scarpelt Mosspaw saw the cats move apart to let the she-cat he had ran into earlyer through all bowing their heads in respect as she past. When she stopped beside Mosspaw the leader dipped his head and murmurred something to quite for him to hear. "Rainfire it is my deepist hope that you will pass on all your wisdom, knowage, courage, all your skill onto this young apperintice.

"It will be a pleasaure Snakestar I will not fail you or your wishes. And I promise you I will not let another Great Clan War come again." Rainfire mewed in a soft voice for someone as scarred and old as she.

As the cats broke into murmuring groups a pure white cat with medum size hair padded up to them and sat next to Rainfire.

"Why do I have to be the one stuck with a scarry looking grummpy old she-cat for a mentor!" Mosspaw whined to Silverpaw.

"You will not speekof Rainfire like that!" snarled Scarpelt baring his teeth at Mosspaw who rouched down shivering in fear.

"Come now Scarpelt dont be so harsh on him anyone would think Rainfire was scarry when they first met her with all those scars!" Laughed the tom who was talking with Rainfire.

"Cloudfoot! How could you say such things about her when you know full well the things shes done!" Retorted Scarpelt.

This time it was Rainfire who awensered. "It is fine let the kit think what he wants he will come around eventuly."

"For now I want you, Mosspaw, to go find yourself a nest and then go meet the elders and take some fresh-kill with you. We will get to see the terrotery tomorrow." With that said she turned around and left the the two toms close on her heels. 


End file.
